mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Rwby Zkarlusted/Poney Battle Squad, Primeira Ideia
Vamos falar do misterioso e complexo "Sinsquadyverse ". Mas o que esse "palavro" significa? Sinsquadyverse e como eu chamo o universo (ou universo interdimensional, multiverso, universo considerando pasado-presente-futuro... como queira se definir), do qual surge Pony Battle Squad e todos os derivados dela. Como a versao "MTV" de PBS, The Muffins , e outras series que tem sua "origen" em certa forma la, como Sin's On You. thumb|left|Pony Battle Squad thumb|Sinful7 Este é um blogue "interativo", conforme for evoluindo as series e spin-offs derivados, ira contendo mais informações que ajudem a esclarecer detalhes que possam ter ficado perdidos entre os argumentos de cada uma. ---- Começando pela historia, que tal vez alguns ficaram curiosos de saber. Como se conheceram as Muffins, e um pouco a historia da familia de Ruby Shadow . Para este propósito, resolvi criar uma historia flashback, paralela a original, que se desenvolvera nos episodios pares, enquanto a original se desenvolve no tempo atual. A respeito dos Synth Episodes, aconteceram do mesmo jeito dito anteriormente. Porem, agora ficaram dividos em duas partes de 5 episodios resumo cada uma (os 5 episodios da historia natural e os 5 flashbacks). ---- Algumas pessoas me perguntaram (pelo fato de SOY ter surgido a partir de PBS), se será necessario ler Pony Battle Squad para entender o argumento de Sin's On You . Bom, a resposta é sim e não. Explico... As duas series são, como digo, interdependentes. Elas tem argumentos separados e cada historia tem sua propia trama diferente da outra. Se moveram em ambientes diferentes, trataram assuntos diferentes e simplesmente teram um foco bem diferente uma da outra... Mas em algumas ocasiões a trama das duas se cruzara, e terá algumas referencias (A mais frequente, a conexão que tem entre RShadow e RLust ), que só quem tenha lido as duas series entenderá. Um exemplo simples disso é a propria intro de SOY, la nao so se faz uma referencia a Luara Zteampunk (de PBS), senao que quem tenha lido a outra serie tambem, sabera quem é o "casco direito" que Rosette se refere quando esta torturando a um ponei, que ao mesmo tempo não e nombrado mas sim comentado o que ele representa em PBS. Então quem tenha lido SOY e PBS saberam quem é o ponei que esta sendo torturado e de que outro ele foi na epoca o seu casco direito. Outro detalhe, considerando que o tempo que se passa nas duas series é o mesmo e ainda que no começo PBS parece estar adiantada temporariamente respeito de SOY, tera momentos em que isso se inverta. As personagens principais de cada serie são como rivais entre elas. Tera momentos em que unam forças para conseguir algo maior juntas e terá outros em que elas se enfrentem. As "duplas" são estas e principalmente por estes motivos: - Ruby / Rosette: Duas baticornias e líderes simbólicas que amam as seres que as rodeiam, mas com objetivos totalmente opostos. - Kyra / Kastila: Duas com uma relação previa com a lider bem mais longa que o resto e com um senso de superioridade inacreditavel, mas direcionado de forma oposta respeito do mundo. - Zygma / Jaqueline: Hiperativas, loucas e brincalhonas ate altas horas, mas com um senso de certo/errado radicalmente diferente. - Veronyka / Vanessa: Vaidosas amantes do luxo, prestigio, fama e beleza. Mas com uma origem, motivos e limites de tolerancia a baixar dos seus estandartes bem diferentes uma da outra. - Xiva / Silvana: Adoram grandes quantidades de tudo, seja informação, joias, sentimentos ou poderes e são as mais duronas (fisicamente). Mas com um senso de praticidade e forma de interaturar incompativel entre elas. - Luara / Jury: Duas que tem um modo particularmente engraçado de se expresar e sempre são firmes e diretas nas coisas que dizem. Porem a logica que uma e outra usam não tem jeito de se comparar. - Amy / Débora: Pequenas, fofinhas, adoraveis, as vezes parecem crianças adultas e quase sempre estão de bom humor... So que se a metade do mundo depende de cada uma, ele viraria ou uma meia laranja (por causa da parespony) ou seria a sede intergalactica da União de Seres Vivos Interponyversais (por parte da fairypony). Categoria:Entradas em blogues